20th Century Fox Television
Logo descriptions by Matt Williams, James Stanley Barr, Nicholas Aczel, Eric S., and Logophile Logo captures by Bob Fish, V of Doom, Eric S., mr3urious, Mr. Logo Lord, WizardDuck, EnormousRat, Logoboy95, phasicblu, James Stanley Barr, Shadeed A. Kelly, Logophile, Stephen Cezar, Supermarty-o, Sagan Blob, Pygmalion X, originalsboy11, TrickyMario7654, ClosingLogosHD, TheEriccorpinc, Thestudioghiblifan, and bdalbor Additional edits by V of Doom, mr3urious, Mr. Logo Lord, Logophile, Shadeed A. Kelly, Donny Pearson, KirbyGuy2001, DaBigLogoCollector, KramdenII, and CNViewer2006 Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80, mcydodge919, Mike Stidham, BenIsRandom, and Eric S. Background: 20th Century Fox Television is the television division of the 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.It was originally founded in 1949 (under the name of TCF Television Productions, Inc.) as other studios were branching out into television production as well. In 1955, the studio officially began television production. 20th Century Fox also owned a stake in the NTA Film Network from 1956 to 1961, and has produced some of the most popular television programs over the years. After Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation acquired TCF on March 6, 1986, TCF/News Corp acquired the television holdings of Metromedia (including its TV stations and television production company), this acquisition helped News Corp launch the Fox Broadcasting Company, and TCFTV became the production arm of FBC. Between 1997 and 1998, the company's library expended by acquiring New World Communications and MTM Enterprises. Today, TCFTV is a unit of the Fox Television Group (along with Fox Broadcasting), TCFTV also produces cable television shows under the Fox 21 Television Studios name. 1st Logo (1955-1959) GW169H127-10.jpeg GW169H127-1.jpeg GW169H127-2.jpeg GW169H127-3.jpeg GW169H127-4.jpeg GW169H127-5.jpeg GW169H127-6.jpeg GW169H127-7.jpeg GW169H127-8.jpeg GW169H127-9.jpeg TCF Television Productions (1956) Nicknames: "TCF Tower", "TCF Sunburst" Logo: A logo similar to the 20th Century Fox logo, except instead of "20th CENTURY FOX", it reads "TCF" and contains an explosion-like shape behind it. Underneath is "FILMED AT THE HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS OF TCF Television Productions, Inc. IRVING ASHER, Executive in Charge of TV Production". Variants: * In some cases, this logo is superimposed over the ending credits image. * There is an in-credit text for TCF-TV appeared on some shows like some 20th Century-Fox Hour specials. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. On a Perry Mason VHS, the logo's music was plastered by the Paramount Television "Closet Killer"! Availability: Extremely rare. It's seen on Broken Arrow, How to Marry a Millionaire (the series), and My Friend Flicka in color, also available for viewing on the Museum of Broadcast Communications Archives website, and the on-screen text variant can be seen on DVD releases and on Me-TV reruns and a VHS of Perry Mason. Scare Factor: None. Medium to high for the Perry Mason VHS version, due to the Paramount Television’s “Closet Killer” theme playing over the logo. 2nd Logo (1958-September 1960) Nickname: "Starry Sky" Logo: We see a backdrop of a night sky covered with stars and clouds. Over this backdrop, we see the following text fade in, not similar to any of their movie logos: 20th Century Fox GW209H156.png Television This company name, in bold letters, fades in as if it were streaking from the bottom left of the screen. The "20TH" seems to be more to the right of the other text, as displayed here. Variant: On Adventures in Paradise, this appeared as an opening logo with a fanfare, followed by the Martin Manulis Productions logo. FX/SFX: The fading in of the company name. Music/Sounds: The opening or closing theme of the show. Availability: Extremely rare. Recently seen on The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis on Me-TV and the Shout! Factory DVD set. Also can be seen on Adventures in Paradise, which is currently available for viewing on the Museum of Broadcast Communications Archives website, as well as the short-lived NBC sitcom Five Fingers. Scare Factor: Minimal. However, compared to the later variants of the next logo, it's nothing, and it isn't anything too strange. 3rd Logo (1959-1966) GW169H127.png GW169H127-1.png GW169H127.jpeg GW169H127.gif GW174H127.png GW169H127-11.jpeg Category:Extremely rare logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:20th Century Fox Category:Incomplete pages Category:Not so scary logos